Amelia Winchester (DLD)
Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of Amelia Winchester; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. ---- Amelia Winchester (b. 09th July, 1979) was the daughter of Joesph and Megan Winchester. She started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Biography Amelia was born on 09th July in 1979 to Megan and Joesph Winchester, who she never met as he died in a road accident. Despite her lack of a fatherly figure, Amelia was close to her mother, Megan, who raised her to know all about Witchcraft. On 1 September, 1991, at the age of eleven, Amelia attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff where she became best friends with Sarah Prentiss. Hogwarts Years In her second year, Amelia fell victim to a basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber of Secrets but was returned from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor's Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Amelia was shaken by the idea of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban, but didn't let this deter her from leaving school upon her parents request. In fourth year, Amelia started dating Cedric Diggory and attended the Yule Ball with him at Christmas. In her fifth year, Amelia became a member of Dumbledore's Army and later fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Amelia, as well as Sarah Prentiss, James Black, Aiden Chamberlain and Ashlyn Black, didn't return to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of studies and instead went into hiding - upon Phoebe's request. - She later fought and died during the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Physical Appearance Amelia is a beautiful girl with olive toned skin, chocolate brown eyes and long dark hair which she wears straight. She is quite tall, standing at 5'10. Personality and Traits Amelia was sorted into Hufflepuff because of her caring, nice and loyal nature. She is protective towards her friends, family, and others that she cares about. She is also brave, emotionally strong and determined. Possessions *'Blackthorn Wood Wand:' Amelia purchased a 10" Blackthorn wood with a Unicorn hair core in 1991. She used right through to the Final Battle of Hogwarts. *'Advanced Rune Translation:' Amelia owned a copy of this book, probably because it may have been required for her lessons in 6th year Ancient Runes which she started in her 3rd year. *'Dress Robes:' Amelia wore a set of dress robes to the Yule Ball in 1994. They were made a "beautiful funky lightweight satin with a single strap over her shoulder with beading and organza trim" and were considered to be amazingly beautiful. In 1997, Amelia, once again, wore dress robes to the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. They were blue in colour, and wore matching shoes. *'Dumbledore's Army coin:' The Dumbledore's Army coin was a fake Galleon created by Hermione Granger in 1995 to inform members of Dumbledore's Army when the next meeting would take place. *'A Copy of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms:' This book is about magical theory. Amelia received it from her mother for Christmas in 1993. Magical Abilities and Skills Amelia was an extremely skilled in a number of different subjects: *'Charms:' Amelia took O.W.L and N.E.W.T - level Charms classes and received an Outstanding in both her practical and theory examinations. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Amelia was skilled in spells taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts. *'Dueling:' Amelia became a more confident duelist during her time in Dumbledore's Army. *'Transfiguration:' Amelia was skilled in the art of Transfiguration. She was able to take the subject at O.W.L and N.E.W.T level examinations, receiving an Outstanding in both parts of the exam. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Amelia loved animals (not as much as she loved children). She received an Outstanding in her COMC O.W.L examination but chose to drop the subject the following year and replaced it with Muggle Studies. *'Herbology:' Amelia was gifted at Herbology, earning an Outstanding in his O.W.L on the subject. Even Professor Sprout, her head of house, confirmed that. *'Potions:' Thanks to her mother's teachings, Amelia was a successful Potioneer. Although she was not top of her class, she was able to concoct a Love Potion for her N.E.W.T examination. She received an Exceeds Expectations for her hard work. *'Ancient Runes:' After vising Greece as a child, Amelia immediately fell in love with the writings of the ancient. She loved to decipher the codes of their ancient writings and would sit for hours pouring over old translation books to discover the hidden meanings. These years of practice built her knowledge and prepared her extensively for Ancient Runes; she received an Outstanding in both her O.W.L and N.E.W.T level examinations. *'Arithmancy:' Maths had never been one of Amelia's strong points. After being diagnosed with Dyscalculia at a young age, Amelia often struggled with numbers. Although she managed to acquire a decent 'Acceptable' in the subject. *'Divination:' Amelia loved the idea of being able to predict the future. Her grandmother, who was a Seer practioner, taught her how to read tea leaves and to see into crystal balls. She acquired an Exceeds Expectations in her O.W.L examination. *'History of Magic:' Despite her grandfather being a Historian, Amelia was never interested in the History of her kind. She received an Acceptable in her O.W.L examination but chose to drop the subject in her next year. Relationships Will Be Added in Time Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page Category:Diggory Familiy Category:Hufflepuffs